


Seasons

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, hogwarts!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: What it says on the tin: Hogwarts!Klaine AU.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Leaves crunched underfoot as Kurt advanced towards Blaine, little more than a shadow at the foot of the hill, a silent sentinel.

Kurt loved how Hogwarts felt after-hours, almost forbidden but homey, still, like a house that had been, for just a moment, abandoned by all its tenants, free for him to explore.  He could wander its staircases to his heart's content (and, indeed, often to its surplus, usually whenever he needed to get to a class) and linger in empty classrooms like an outsider taking note of its charms for the first time.  He loved the tall, arching spires and the deep, dark corridors below; every inch of Hogwarts fascinated him.

Even against the cozy commodities of the castle, it was the lure of his boyfriend out on the grounds that drew Kurt from his warm corner up in Gryffindor tower.  He joined Blaine at last and settled down on the dewy grass carefully beside him, listening to the echo of a hundred chirping crickets carrying across the lake.

Without a word, Blaine extended a cloaked arm, wrapping the warm fabric around Kurt's shoulders before letting his arm curl around Kurt's waist companionably.  Kurt mimicked the gesture, grateful for any excuse to bury his cold fingers in Blaine's warm gray sweater.  In minutes, even the residual chill in his legs seemed less potent against the warmth generated by their combined body heat, and Kurt tipped his head onto Blaine's shoulder as he waited for him to speak, soaking in the moment.

"It's supposed to snow next week," Blaine said at last, sounding both fond and sad as he tilted his head to nuzzle Kurt's hair.  "We had a bonfire two nights ago.  How is that even possible?"

"Because it's Hogwarts?" Kurt quipped.  "Are you actually telling me that the weather is what surprises you most after five years?"

Rolling his eyes and giving Kurt a gentle nudge with his shoulder, threatening to retract his arm playfully, Blaine added, "I just can't believe that we were playing Quidditch in shorts a week ago.  We were swimming in the lake less than two weeks ago."

"And a mere twelve hours ago you burned off half your eyebrows during Potions," Kurt interjected fondly.

Blaine grimaced, resting his cheek against Kurt's hair and insisting, "You know it's not my best subject."

"I know," Kurt said, rubbing his side sympathetically.  "How did Madam Pomfrey handle it?"

"About as well as you did," Blaine said, lifting his head to look at him with a half-pained, half-amused smile.  "She laughed for six minutes straight before asking how I managed to burn them off without even searing my cheeks."

"That's still not as bad as the time you broke your arm during Quidditch practice."

"Not turning into another Potter, are you, Anderson?" Blaine mimicked in a high-pitched, passable imitation of Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"At least it wasn't an enchanted Bludger's fault this time," Kurt reminded him, lifting his head but keeping his arm where it was, too cozy to move.

Blaine nodded in agreement, wincing at the thought. 

Just then a breeze flushed over the landscape, rustling leaves and grass as it went and sending ripples across the lake's surface.  Kurt shivered in spite of the cloak and Blaine hugged him a bit closer, hip to hip on the cool grass.

"We should head inside," Kurt whispered after a long silence, not wanting to interrupt the tranquility around them.

"We should," Blaine agreed, unpinning his cloak and draping it around Kurt's shoulders.  When Kurt opened his mouth to protest Blaine stood, holding out a hand and helping him to his feet, double-layered.

Tucking himself against Kurt's side, Blaine followed him to the castle doors, an arm draped around his waist again as they passed over the gold-speckled arches.  Shivering in relief at the warmth, Kurt unpinned Blaine's cloak, passing it back to him and hissing in dismay at his goosebump-prickled arms.

"Don't do that," he said, worry and affection warring for dominance as he rubbed Blaine's arms to help the circulation, tucked with him against the stone wall just inside the doorway, bathed in torchlight.

Blaine's grin was undaunted as he leaned forward for a quick kiss, assuring, "It's fine.  I'll spend lots of time by the fire tonight."

"Without burning your eyebrows off again, hopefully," Kurt added, stepping back from him as Blaine pouted, restored eyebrows just as bushy and expressive as ever.

"It was an accident.  It won't happen again."

"So you say," Kurt agreed airily, leaning forward for a kiss of his own when Blaine's pout deepened.  "You should come back to my dorm."

"I should study potions," Blaine admitted, sounding and looking rather forlorn but not entirely decided as he glanced thoughtfully towards the stairwell leading up to the Gryffindor tower.

"You could study with me," Kurt suggested wryly, smiling when Blaine laughed and let himself be tugged along a few paces.

Letting out a deep sigh, he glanced over towards the Ravenclaw staircase, at last looking back at Kurt and smiling.

"I could," he agreed, "just one night."

Needless to say, studying wasn't very high on their priority list once they got up to the top of Gryffindor's tower, even if the presence of dozen of Gryffindors just beyond the Fifth year dorms restrained their pursuits to cuddling and kissing.

Blaine was right, really, even if he did have a tendency to injure himself spectacularly at times (after all, Kurt couldn't claim full immunity to terrifically exciting moments during his five years at Hogwarts, either): the seasons were changing and their time to spend lazy evenings out on the grass was limited.  Even so, Kurt couldn't imagine actually disliking the notion of being cooped up inside with nothing to do but cuddle and cozy up in front of the fire or taking leisurely strolls across the snow-dusted grounds.

Indeed, when the first snows came, he would be ready, because Hogwarts was wonderful in all seasons, but always more so with Blaine.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
